


The Ceres Shattering Attempt

by Chica56



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: A True Diamond AU, Basically shit hits the fan in this fic, Pink Diamond almost fuckin dies, Spinel loses her gotdamn hands, Steven Universe AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:41:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23725495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chica56/pseuds/Chica56
Summary: Pink Diamond is nearly shattered by one of her own gems. [A True Diamond AU]
Comments: 3
Kudos: 31





	The Ceres Shattering Attempt

“When is the ceremony starting again?”

“In about twenty minutes, my Diamond.”

Pink Diamond straightened out her clothes, taking a deep breath to calm herself. Construction on a special station on the dwarf planet Ceres had finished a few days prior. The station would act as a base of operations for colonization and research efforts, almost like a tiny version of Homeworld. A ceremony was being held that day to celebrate the opening of the station and allow her court’s gems to begin working there. It was a bit small, but it would do for now. She knew she would have to expand it as her court grew.

Spinel peeked outside of the palanquin and looked around, observing the many gems who had come to see their Diamond make the announcement. Jades, rubies, quartzes, peridots, agates, you name the gem and at least one was present. She retreated back inside and skipped over to her Diamond, hugging her leg.

“I’m soooo excited!” Spinel cheered. “I bet you’ll do great, Pink!”

Pink Diamond chuckled and leaned down to pat Spinel on the head. “Thank you, Spinel. I always get a little nervous before these events.”

“You won’t need to worry, we’ll be there by your side!” Pink Pearl, now known as Pinkie, chimed in. Pink Diamond smiled softly at her and was about to say something when her other pearl spoke up.

“It’s time, my Diamond.” Pearl said. Pink Diamond stood up and walked to the palanquin’s curtains, taking another deep breath before pushing them aside and stepping out. The gems in the crowd saluted her as her and her entourage walked onto the stage.

“At ease, my gems.” Pink Diamond said, allowing the gems to relax. “Today is a very exciting day for all of us. Seven years ago, construction started on a new station had begun where we are standing— and yet it feels like just yesterday this place was nothing but barren rock.”

There was an odd shift in the crowd. Something wasn’t right, and Pearl could sense it.

“A few thousand years ago, if you had told me I would be building my own station on a distant planet, I would have never believed you. I think that shows how far we’ve come. What we all thought was impossible has now become possible— a place where we can organize our plans in harmony, without fear of the other Diamond’s prying eyes. What we thought of as mere dreams has now become reality, and I would never have been able to do this without all of you.”

A bad feeling crept into Pearl’s stomach. Something was wrong, very wrong. She did her best to hide it, keeping her face calm and her posture upright. She had to.

“If it weren’t for the hard work of all of you, this station would have never existed. So to every bismuth, every ruby, every labradorite and kyanite….I thank you.”

“Hey! Stop!”

A panicked voice caught Pink Diamond’s attention. A gem ran up to the stage, with two guards following behind.

“LOOK OUT!”

Too late.

It all happened so quickly. One moment Pink Diamond was standing there with a confused expression, then next she was stabbed by an unfamiliar Citrine. Her eyes widened in shock as she looked down at the sword in her chest. The last thing she saw before her form was destroyed was the Citrine looking up at her with disgust.

The crowd went into a frenzy. Gems ran in all directions, many trying to flee as those working with the attacker rushed towards the stage. This whole thing had been planned, and by her own gems. Why? Why would they do this?!

The Citrine who poofed Pink Diamond picked up her gem, hatred in her eyes. Pearl knew that look far too well and charged at the soldier, drawing her spear from her gem. She slashed at the gem, who jumped out of the way and dropped Pink Diamond. Pearl caught her and bubbled her, but wasn’t quick enough to dodge the Citrine’s next attack.

The next thing she knew she was shoved to the ground, and heard a blood-curdling scream.

Looking up, she gasped in horror at what she saw. Spinel had shoved Pearl out of the way, resulting in her arms being cut off from the Citrine’s attack. She looked pale as she stared at where her hands used to be, shaking like a leaf. Tears threatened to fall from her eyes. Pearl shook her head to regain her focus and lunged at the Citrine again, but the soldier knocked her back.

“We have to get out of here, there’s too many!” Pinkie shouted. Pearl looked at where the crowd used to be— she was right, more gems were heading right for them. They had to get out of here.

“Hold on tight!” Spinel said, wrapping her arms around the pearls and leaping into the air. The trio ran towards their Diamond’s palanquin, their only way out of here safely. Once inside, Pearl jumped onto the seat and began controlling the structure, making it stand up and fly into the air.

“Are you okay, Spinel?” Pinkie asked. Spinel looked at her arms in horror, tears streaming from her eyes.

“It….i-it hurts….” The smaller gem sobbed. “I….I-I can’t….I’m sorry—“

**_POOF_ **

And just like that, the intense pain from her injuries had overtaken Spinel, causing her to poof. Pinkie caught the gem before it hit the floor and bubbled it.

_ BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP _

A warning flashed on the screen Pearl was looking at. The palanquin’s legs were being damaged.

“Someone’s on the legs, they’re trying to bring it down!” Pearl said, trying to fix what was happening. Pinkie rushed towards the door and looked around, spotting a few gems clinging to one of the palanquin’s legs.

“Give us Pink Diamond! She’s a traitor to Homeworld!” One of the gems shouted.

Pinkie growled and pulled out her ribbon wand. She swung it at the gems, the loud crack it made scaring them. She swung over and over, hitting the gems and trying to make them let go. One of them lost her grip and fell off, proofing the moment she hit the ground.

“Pinkie, what on earth are you doing?!” Pearl called out.

One of the gems grabbed the ribbon and yanked on it hard, causing Pinkie to stumble. Her eyes widened as her feet left the ground and she began to fall, letting out a scream.

A hand grabbed her ankle, saving her from plummeting to the surface below. Looking up, she saw Pearl holding tight, the gem on her forehead beginning to glow. Before she knew it she was yanked back inside of the palanquin, falling on her butt.

Hold on, where did Pearl go?

Why was she so….big…..

Oh.

OH.

Pearl—or maybe it was Pinkie?—looked down at herself, realizing that the two of them had fused. Standing up and pulling another ribbon wand out, the fusion stepped towards the palanquin’s opening with determination in her eyes. She was NOT going to let her Diamond be shattered by these traitorous gems!

“Just give it up already! Hand over the traitor and we’ll let you live!” One of the gems shouted.

“It looks like  _ you _ need to let go of this!” She shouted, swinging at the palanquin’s leg. The ribbon, now sharper than a blade’s edge, cut through the metal easily and sent the gems falling to the surface. Pearl/Pinkie ran back inside and resumed guiding the palanquin. As long as they were able to get to Pink Diamond’s legs, they’d be safe. 

Once the palanquin docked inside of the ship with a rough landing, the fusion breathed a sigh of relief. Looking down at herself, she realized what she had just done and fell apart, sending the two pearls tumbling to the ground.

“Wait, d-did we….did we just fuse?!” Pearl exclaimed.

“No time for that, we gotta get out of here!” Pinkie responded, rushing towards the control room.

The two pearls burst into the room with their bubbled companions, and Pinkie began fiddling with the control panel.

“What are you doing?” Pearl asked.

“Pink Diamond put in a manual override for the ship’s controls.”

“She  _ what?! _ ”

“Yeah! Once it’s activated, any approved non-diamond gem can control the ship. That means….” The room’s screens activated, showing what was happening outside the ship. Pinkie ran to the platform where Pink Diamond normally stood, her legs glowing. “I can get us out of here!”

Pinkie kicked the air, sending the gems attacking the legs flying into the air. She was careful to not crush anything where she stepped, kicking and moving with a ballerina’s grace. Once she was sure they were safe, she squatted down and jumped, making the ship fly into the air.

“Scans don’t show any stowaways or anyone clinging to the ship.” Pearl said, looking through the report. The two pearls breathed a sigh of relief, knowing they were finally safe.

It was an awkward, silent ride back to the moon temple. Neither of them knew what to say. How on earth could you have a conversation when your Diamond was nearly shattered? How would you even  _ start _ a conversation? The thought was pushed out of their heads by the ship landing on the moon’s surface.

The two pearls exited the giant ship and made their way inside of the temple. It was large and elaborate, filled with flowing banners and blooming flowers, but now it looked barren. Empty. Pearl shut off all of the warp pads in the temple to ensure nobody could sneak in before heading towards Pink Diamond’s room. The two pearls popped the bubbles guarding their companions and set them down on the large bed.

Things would certainly be rough for the next few days.

* * *

Word of the incident on Ceres spread like wildfire. Everyone in Pink’s court was talking about it, whether it be showing concern over whether or not their Diamond would be okay or pointing fingers at those who they suspected of being traitors. The would-be shatterer was apprehended and bubbled, locked away in a secure facility.

Pearl sighed as she looked through the recent news articles and reports. Many of the gems who had a part in the shattering attempt had been caught, but it was suspected that more had escaped and were hiding somewhere on Ceres. Every day they listed new suspects who had been captured, and every day Pearl wished her Diamond would come back.

“Pearlie?” A familiar voice piped up. Pearl looked up, only to see Spinel looking down at her. “Are you looking at that news stuff again?”

“I have to keep an eye on what’s going on.” Pearl responded. “If something important comes up, I’ll have to take care of it.”

“Well, could ya take a short break? I think Pinkie needs us.”

Pearl was confused for a moment. She stood up and wiped the dust off her dress, then followed Spinel out of the room. She had reformed just a day after the incident, with her puffy sleeves gone and her usual shorts replaced by a simple skirt. Pearl hadn’t expected her to change her form at all, so seeing the sudden change was a bit surprising.

When the two gems stepped into the room, they say Pinkie sitting at the edge of the bed, staring at Pink Diamond’s gem. She looked like she had been crying. The two of them approached her slowly, sitting down next to her.

“Are you alright, Pink?” Pearl asked.

“It”s been two weeks….” Pinkie mumbled. “What’s taking her so long?”

“I guess Diamonds take a while to reform?” Spinel chimed in.

“If anything it should take  _ less _ time, she’s more powerful than other gems.”

“Well theeeeeeennnnnnnnn maybe she's changing her look? Kinda like I did!”

“Perhaps. We won’t know until she reforms.”

Pinkie sighed and rubbed her eyes. She missed her so much. Her gem wasn’t cracked, or even scratched slightly, so it wouldn’t make sense for her to be taking this long. She just couldn’t understand it. Her train of thought was broken by a bright light coming from her right. Pink Diamond’s gem began to glow and float into the air. She was coming back! The three gems backed up and watched as their Diamond’s form appeared, then changed, then settled in, making her fall to the floor.

Pink Diamond looked down at herself, pleased with her new form. Her old, jester-like outfit had been traded for a dress in various shades of pink, with the straps falling past her shoulders and a diamond-shaped cutout to reveal her gem. Her old flats had become bright pink heels with paler pink stockings. The only part of her old outfit that remained was her gloves.

Before she could say anything, her companions jumped on her, hugging her tight and knocking her backwards onto the cushions. She wrapped her arms around them with a big smile.

“Oh, thank the stars you’re okay!” Pearl said. “We were so worried, y-you had been in there for two weeks!”

“I thought….I-I thought you were never coming baaaaaacck!” Spinel cried, tears falling from her eyes.

“I’m so happy you’re all okay.” Pink Diamond responded, hugging the other gems tight. “I was so worried about all of you, I didn’t know if you had made it out of there or not.”

She let the three of them release their tears, comforting them and reassuring them she was here now. She’d been gone for so long, and she'd be lying if she said she didn’t cry a little too. She was so glad her closest gems were okay.

Her duties as a diamond would have to wait. For now, she just wanted to be with her friends.

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly, I wanted to upload this way sooner but never got the chance. Real life sucks sometimes.
> 
> But hey, I hope you guys enjoyed the fic! If you did, feel free to leave a comment and some kudos, they’re always appreciated. If you have any questions, be sure to submit an ask to @the-radiant-pink-diamond on tumblr!


End file.
